


【花家骨科】Bad Boy

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111





	【花家骨科】Bad Boy

正文：

　　夏日的海边，暴雨来得令人猝不及防。从聚云到落雨，只用了短短几分钟的时间。Eduardo近乎狼狈地抱着冲浪板回到岸边的时候，落下来的雨滴已经有豆子那般大了。不过幸好这片海滩是Saverin家的私产；赶在让雨水完全浇透之前，Eduardo就跑回了家。  
　　  
　　他站在度假别墅的门内玄关处，冲浪板倚着衣柜放在一边。Eduardo甩了甩头发上的水珠，就在此时听到了客厅处传来的声音。他探出头，在客厅中央的沙发上看到了自己的二哥Michele。  
　　  
　　准确来说，是Michele和他的朋友们——客厅中坐了十多个人，他们欢声笑语，围坐在Michele身边。至少有三个女孩和Michele挤着坐在一张沙发上，他们正在打牌，一个女孩贴在Michele身上看他手里的牌，柔软的胸脯紧贴着Michele的胳膊；另一个女孩手里举着盛着橙汁的玻璃杯，Michele一边笑着出牌，一边凑过去，嘴唇贴着那处印着明显口红印的杯壁，就着那个女孩的手喝了一口橙汁。  
　　  
　　Eduardo撇撇嘴。从上中学开始，Michele就一直是三兄弟中桃花最多的那个。他长了一副完美遗传Saverin家优秀基因的好皮囊，举手投足带着上流社会的优雅做派，可是总带着笑意的嘴角又透出那么点带着痞气和不羁的坏。他这种又绅士又流氓的气质，一直是俘获少女心的可怕杀器。从十三岁开始，Roberto和Sandra——三兄弟的父母，就不得不经常处理女孩们家长的上门质问，或者拉拉队成员们为了争Michele女朋友的位置而大打出手闹得全校皆知的这些烂事。  
　　  
　　幸好，在Eduardo十六岁以后，Michele招蜂引蝶的行径差不多绝迹了。当Sandra在餐桌上感叹地说着自己已经好久没碰上要求Michele娶自己女儿的家长时，Eduardo只能红着耳朵，恨不得把整张脸埋进餐盘里。  
　　  
　　而现在，Michele好像故态复萌了。看着Michele莺环燕绕的样子，Eduardo咬着下嘴唇，故意很用力地把冲浪板磕在地板上，在客厅里的所有人向他行使注目礼时，他目不斜视地穿过客厅，连声招呼都没打，一路小跑着上了楼。  
　　  
　　“Edu？”Michele把手里的牌扔下站起来。Eduardo没理他，像个被箭矢瞄准的鹿那样敏捷地钻回自己的森林里。  
　　  
　　Michele仰着头，无奈地看着弟弟的身影消失在楼梯转角。  
　　  
　　“你们先玩吧，我上去看看我弟弟。”他对自己带回家的朋友们摆摆手。  
　　  
　　“别走嘛Mike，”一个妆容艳丽、只穿了吊带和热裤的女孩拉住Michele的一只手。她故意抬起头冲Saverin家的二公子眨眼睛，“你弟弟又不是离开你的视线就会出事的小宝宝。”  
　　  
　　Michele笑着抽出自己的手。他的嘴角仍然挂着迷人的弧度，眼睛里的神情却很冷。  
　　  
　　“你说对了一半，小姐。”他客气地说，“在我这里，我弟弟确实是baby。”  
　　  
　　Michele的身影也消失在楼梯上后，另一个女孩拍了拍刚才那个的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”她叼着一根修长的女士香烟，一副过来人的口气，“可别在Michele面前这么说他弟弟——他对他弟弟可是爱惨了。相信我，他绝对是那种因为他弟弟不喜欢你就不和你谈恋爱的人。”  
　　  
　　她耸耸肩：“别问我怎么知道的。”  
　　  
　　＊  
　　  
　　Eduardo站在衣柜前脱下自己的冲浪服。被彻底打湿的贴身布料紧紧地裹着身体，Eduardo费了点力气才脱下上身。他侧对着门，看到Michele出现在门口后也赌气故意没抬头。  
　　  
　　“怎么开着门就换衣服。”Michele皱着眉走进来，随手把门关上，“楼下坐着那么多人，万一被他们看到了怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“他们又不会上来。”Eduardo转过身背对哥哥，他为了把自己的一双长腿从冲浪服的束缚里解放出来，不得不滑稽地在地上蹦了两下。Eduardo更生气了，他一言不发撕扯着手里那块布料。  
　　  
　　“他们要是上来了怎么办？看你表演真人裸体秀吗？”Michele好笑地看着湿漉漉生着闷气的小鹿。他走过去，一只手从后面撑在衣柜门上。Eduardo受惊似的转过脸，Michele刚要趁机占一把弟弟便宜亲他一口，Eduardo就扭开脸。  
　　  
　　Michele故意叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了Dudu？”他伸手摸弟弟的脸，Eduardo左躲右闪，Michele干脆两只手都捧住弟弟的脸，让他直视着自己，“从刚才就一直发脾气。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo别扭地根本不想看自己的哥哥。他满脑子都是刚才那几个和Michele行动亲密的女孩子。要不是他咬着嘴唇，就要脱口而出“那你去找不对你发脾气的人不就好了”这种幼稚的话。  
　　  
　　“没怎么。”他硬邦邦地说，两只手掰着Michele的胳膊想让他松开自己。  
　　  
　　“你就是生气了。怎么了小王子？谁惹你不开心了？我去教训他。”Michele观察着自己的弟弟，用甜言蜜语哄他。  
　　  
　　可是他这番话听在Eduardo耳朵里却变了味。想起Michele上学的时候一口一个“我的小姐”“我的公主”之类的称呼把女孩子们逗得心花怒放，Eduardo就想磨牙。  
　　  
　　“说了没什么了！”他用了点力气甩开哥哥的手，转过身想要找一条干净的内裤换上，可是Michele才没打算放过他；他从后面抓住弟弟的一只手腕，想把弟弟扭过来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo猛地一挣，他本来想转身推哥哥一把让他离自己远点，结果可能是手举得太高或者用力方向不对，“啪”的一声响后，Eduardo的手掌扇在了Michele脸上。Michele的脸因为这个力道而偏到一边，Eduardo的手停在半空中，他不敢置信地看了看自己的手，又看向哥哥脸上浮起来的五个指印。  
　　  
　　“……Michele，”Eduardo懵了一会才想起来要解释，他手足无措地凑上前，想摸一摸哥哥的脸又不太敢，声音都因为知道自己做了错事而发抖了，“天啊，我，我不是故意的……”  
　　  
　　Michele已经转过脸了。他随意摸了摸自己脸上的那个掌印。  
　　  
　　“现在不生气了？”他没什么起伏地问到。  
　　  
　　Eduardo打了个哆嗦。  
　　  
　　他的两个哥哥都很宠他——已经自己创业的Alex会毫不犹豫刷卡给弟弟买最新款的限量法拉利，Michele会在Eduardo生日的时候找一百个路人让他们每人递给Eduardo一枝玫瑰花。Eduardo被他们娇惯得无法无天，如果有人敢欺负他，Alex和Michele绝对能一个开坦克一个拿火箭筒，把对方的祖坟都轰平。  
　　  
　　可事实上，Eduardo很怕Michele。Alex看起来总是一脸严肃，但他对Eduardo有求必应，幼弟说什么他都会答应着说好好好。但Michele不一样；他疼爱Eduardo，可是会和弟弟讲条件要回报。凡是他为Eduardo做了事，那他一定会讨要“利息”。Alex是草原上的狮子，他看似耐心柔和，却能一击毙命；而Michele，他是一肚子坏水的狐狸，总是能转着眼珠得到自己的最大利益。在自己两个哥哥的算计下，Eduardo就是个可怜兮兮的食草动物。表面上享受着狮子给他舔毛、狐狸哄他开心的逍遥日子，但其实随时都因为可能会被翻过肚皮欺负一番而心惊胆战。  
　　  
　　现在，看着Michele算盘打得啪啪响的样子，而自己又确实做了坏事的Eduardo委屈得眼眶都要红了。  
　　  
　　“我真的不是故意的。”他软软地说着，偷偷凑近一点哥哥，“要吹吹吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele得寸进尺地抓住他的手。  
　　  
　　“吹吹可不够，”他坏笑着咬了一口弟弟的唇瓣，“做了错事的坏孩子要接受惩罚。”  
　　  
　　他把Eduardo压在衣柜上，纯木温凉的触感让几乎全裸的Eduardo打了个寒颤。Michele捧起弟弟的脸开始吻他，Eduardo的手流连在哥哥的耳朵附近，又想推开他，又想下意识回应。他在Michele用胯部磨蹭他腿间的时候自暴自弃地分开了膝盖，Michele于是得寸进尺地把自己嵌到弟弟腿间。  
　　  
　　“坏孩子。”Michele捏了捏Eduardo鼓起来的脸，“打算怎么给我赔礼道歉？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo鼓起脸：“我都说了给你吹吹了……”  
　　  
　　他抬起手，摸了摸哥哥脸上浮起掌印的地方：“痛吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele故意龇牙咧嘴，英气的眉毛都皱到一起。  
　　  
　　“超痛的。”他说，手指不安分地在弟弟腰上触感极佳的肌肤上游走。他凑近Eduardo的耳朵，舔了一下弟弟柔软的耳垂，然后把它整个含进口中，用牙齿轻轻地厮磨。  
　　  
　　耳朵是Eduardo的敏感带；他不怎么怕痒，但是一旦被碰到耳朵，Eduardo就会缩起脖子，从尾椎处逆着向上泛起一股酥痒，浑身的力气都能软下去一半。早就发现弟弟这个弱点的Michele乐于一遍遍实践，每次都能轻松地把Eduardo捏圆搓扁，让弟弟在自己手里变成被捏住后脖子的小猫咪。他吸吮Eduardo的耳垂，抚摸弟弟粉红色的耳廓，往弟弟敏感的耳道里吹气。  
　　  
　　“Michele，”Eduardo可怜巴巴地抓住哥哥的T恤下摆，声音都发抖了，“别玩了……我道歉，我错了。”  
　　  
　　“你要怎么道歉呢？”Michele说着，用了点力抱起弟弟，让他背靠着衣柜虚站在地面上脚尖点地，和自己视线齐平。Saverin家的三兄弟都热衷运动，Alex体术过人，Eduardo喜欢冲浪，Michele天性散漫，各种健身运动都做过一些，最拿得出手的是马术和散打。也因此，他的身形十分匀称，耐力惊人，肌肉并不夸张但却十分有力，Eduardo被他抓着腰抵在衣柜上，双脚几乎离地，根本挣脱不得。  
　　  
　　Eduardo抽抽鼻子。他浑身都湿漉漉的，还没来得及擦干身体，垂在额头上的刘海还在滴水，要是被Alex看到肯定要心疼地先放幼弟去洗个热水澡，但是Michele才不会——Eduardo太了解自己的二哥了，自己示弱的样子只会让秉性恶劣的二哥更兴奋，下场就是他会被欺负得更惨。  
　　  
　　但是不示弱也会很惨——总之就是不要惹二哥，这几乎已经是Eduardo的人生信条了。Michele又会撩拨又懂得很多花样，和Alex那种实干家截然相反。Eduardo经常还没开始的时候就被二哥弄得脸红心跳，然后就躲上二哥好几天——因为一看到他就会觉得后面发痒。Alex总为这个抱怨Michele，说他把Dudu玩得太熟了，Michele就会理直气壮反问大哥，你不喜欢吗？  
　　  
　　现下的状况真是无解。Eduardo只好凑过去，委屈地伸出舌头舔舔二哥故意抿着、其实就是憋着坏笑的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“……我拿屁股补偿你。”他不情不愿地说。  
　　  
　　“只是屁股？”Michele夸张地大喊，还趁机在弟弟饱满的屁股上响亮地拍了一下，“你的屁股我都玩腻了。”  
　　  
　　“那我用嘴？”Eduardo委屈极了。  
　　  
　　“那也不够。”Michele把弟弟放回地上，空出来的双手分别揉捏弟弟的两侧乳头。两颗被雨水和海水浇得冰凉的小肉粒在他熟练的手法下很快挺立起来，Eduardo呼吸急促，胸膛很快泛起粉色。  
　　  
　　“妈妈明天就回家了。”Michele低头在弟弟锁骨上用牙齿厮磨出一个红印，“她一定会看到我的脸——然后她就会问发生了什么。”  
　　  
　　Michele抬起头，鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭弟弟的脸颊：“你说我要不要告诉妈妈，就说是Dudu打的？Saverin家一点都不兄友弟恭，幼弟会对哥哥挥拳相向？”  
　　  
　　“Michele！”Eduardo气得揪住哥哥的头发，“不许你这么说！”  
　　  
　　Michele吻住弟弟，Eduardo只好张开嘴唇，让哥哥的舌头滑进自己的口腔。衣柜冰凉的木板现在已经变得温热，Michele分出一只手垫在弟弟脑后，把他完全压在衣柜上，在弟弟的口腔里疯狂的攻城略地。他舔过弟弟敏感的上颚，搅动他的舌头，让弟弟在自己的攻势下漏出有气无力的呻吟声。Eduardo的双手不自觉攀在哥哥的肩膀上，一开始还有些抗拒地想要推开Michele，到后来已经完全勾上哥哥的脖子。他不自觉地把膝盖分得更开，脚掌难耐地摩挲哥哥的小腿，情动的身体靠近Michele的下身磨蹭。  
　　  
　　Michele松开弟弟。Eduardo被他吻得眼角发红，瞳孔都染上了迷蒙的水光。Michele伸出手指揩拭掉弟弟微微肿起来的唇瓣边滑下来的一丝晶莹，他抓住Eduardo的一只手，把它放到自己又热又硬的胯部。  
　　  
　　“只用屁股不行，只用嘴巴也不行。”他狡猾地说，“我要两个一起。你做到了，我就不告诉妈妈。”  
　　  
　　“现在。”Michele不忘加上时限。  
　　  
　　Eduardo缓了一会才喘匀气息。这笔买卖真是不划算——深谙经济学理性经济人假设的Eduardo当然知道这点，但他没办法和Michele讨价还价。  
　　  
　　管他的——Eduardo自暴自弃地跪倒在哥哥脚边，反正最后自己也会爽到，这场交易也不会变成零和游戏。  
　　  
　　他把手放在哥哥胯部。Michele已经有反应了，阴茎隔着卡奇色的休闲短裤撑出一个明显的形状。Eduardo用手解开纽扣，拉下二哥的内裤，稍稍偏过头避免那个让自己又爱又怕的大家伙直接打在自己脸上，然后才张开嘴巴，先小心翼翼地在哥哥的阴茎上舔了一下。他把手放在Michele的腿上，把哥哥一对沉甸甸的阴囊掏出来，分别握在双手掌中。而后他吸了口气，慢慢吞下Michele阴茎的头部。  
　　  
　　Michele勃起后的尺寸绝对不容小觑——看他曾经的女朋友数量就知道了，她们估计也和Eduardo一样，对王子的这把宝剑又爱又怕。Eduardo尽管已经对取悦哥哥这件事驾轻就熟，但还是无法完全吞下Michele完全勃起状态下的阴茎。他努力放松喉咙吞下一多半，但还是有将近三分之一露在外面。Eduardo艰难地用手抚慰着Michele露在外面的根部，一口气做了好几个深喉想让哥哥快点射出来。  
　　  
　　“不许偷懒，Dudu，好好干活。”Michele的气息也有点不稳，他用一只手摩挲着弟弟漂亮的肩颈和敏感的耳朵。Eduardo抖了一下，被阴茎完全填满的唇齿间泄出来一点没忍住的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没一会就感觉脸颊发酸。他吸吮得很卖力，但Michele身强体健，一向都很持久。Eduardo一直都很发愁做这个——他给两个哥哥都做过口活，每一次弄完下巴都要酸痛好长时间，第二天还说不出话。娇气的小少爷很有洁癖，一开始根本不愿意给哥哥们做这个，Michele连哄带劝他才松口做了第一次，结果还被Alex撞到，嫉妒的大哥马上要求幼弟要一视同仁——一来二去，Eduardo都熟能生巧了，但他还是不喜欢干这个。  
　　  
　　他讨厌精液挂在睫毛上那种黏腻的感觉——哥哥们都很喜欢射他脸上；他也不喜欢把精液吞下去，总觉得味道怪怪的。  
　　  
　　自己改天也一定要哥哥们补偿自己。Eduardo气哼哼地想。哥哥们很少给他做口活手活，因为两个混蛋哥哥都更喜欢把他直接操射。而想到那种爽到过头、意识完全脱离身体的快感，Eduardo忍不住战栗一下，Michele的阴茎因此从他口中滑出一截。  
　　  
　　Michele扣住弟弟的脑袋，把他完全按向自己腿间。Eduardo的鼻尖几乎要碰到哥哥的小腹；Michele的阴茎被他吞下去三分之二，头部已经深抵Eduardo的喉咙，异物感让Eduardo感到一阵反胃，他挣扎着想后退一点，Michele却揪住他的头发，在他口腔里开始戳刺。Eduardo没几下就被逼出生理性的眼泪，在哥哥胯下难受地摇头。看出弟弟真的不太舒服后，Michele松开他，Eduardo把哥哥的阴茎吐出来，跪着咳嗽了好一会。Michele于是用手握住自己已经完全变得湿淋淋的性器，对着弟弟的脸草草撸动两下。知道他想干什么的Eduardo下意识向后仰头想躲避，却还是被Michele射出来的精液喷溅在脸上。浓稠的液体糊了他半张脸，Eduardo只能闭着一边眼睛，胡乱抹掉快要从下巴上滴下去的精液。  
　　  
　　Michele蹲下来，没什么诚意地拍拍咳嗽得脖子都红了的弟弟的后背，趁机把精液揩在指尖，送进Eduardo微张着的红润唇瓣。  
　　  
　　“很难受吗Dudu？”他故意问道，两根手指夹着弟弟的舌头亵玩。  
　　  
　　Eduardo报复地合住牙齿咬住哥哥的手指。Michele痛得轻呼一口气，Eduardo松开他，钻到哥哥怀里用脸去蹭Michele的T恤。  
　　  
　　“我说过我不喜欢这个了。”他软软地抱怨，声音柔糯又沙哑。Michele心猿意马地玩着弟弟覆在后颈上的发尾，腾出一只手去摸弟弟的下身。  
　　  
　　“真的？可是你都有反应了。”他笑着说，“你好湿，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo咬住哥哥的肩膀，还要不服气地握拳捶打Michele的后背。  
　　  
　　“不是妹妹！”他说话的时候还在哥哥肩膀上磨牙，“不许叫妹妹！”  
　　  
　　Michele根本不妥协，他隔着薄薄的内裤揉搓弟弟的阴茎，手指在Eduardo身上仅剩的那点布料外暧昧地画圈。Eduardo本来已经半干的内裤外洇出一小块湿迹，随着Michele的动作逐渐扩大。  
　　  
　　“那这是什么？”Michele低声说着，在弟弟滚烫的脸颊边吹气，“Dudu不是妹妹的话，为什么只是尝了尝哥哥的大肉棒，就变得这么湿？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo把脸埋在Michele肩膀上，恼羞成怒地把哥哥的T恤揉到凌乱。他本来想反驳，张口的声音却因为Michele的动作变得破碎。  
　　  
　　“反……反正不是妹妹！”他又气又恼，眼泪都要被欺负得掉下来了。  
　　  
　　“好好好，不是妹妹。”Michele捧着他的脸亲了好几口，连哄带劝把Eduardo抱起来往床边走，“那你脱下来给哥哥看看，哥哥就知道你是不是妹妹了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo被Michele的几句话说得全身都红了；Michele把他抱着放到床上以后，他还像个躺在案板上的鱼那样不认命地挣扎。  
　　  
　　“改天行不行？”他和Michele撒娇。  
　　  
　　“不行。”Michele冷酷地说着，爬上床跪在弟弟腿间，麻利地脱下上身凌乱不堪的T恤，顺手扔在床下。他裸着上身，精壮的胸膛和线条分明的腹肌完全暴露在空气中，流畅的肌肉线条一路向下，从打开的裤子中露出硬涨的性器。Eduardo又敬又畏地看着那个大家伙，想到等会要把它塞到屁股里就紧张又期待地滚了一下喉结。Michele凑上来又想吻他，Eduardo推开哥哥的脑袋，用手背遮住嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“不要了，”他软绵绵地说，“亲多了嘴巴会肿。”  
　　  
　　Michele只好把吻落在弟弟的下巴上。  
　　  
　　“Dudu，”他无可奈何地说，“你真是一点都不知道自己有多可爱。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo笑着摸了一把哥哥已经又起立的阴茎：“所以你硬得这么快？”  
　　  
　　“不应期这么短，”Eduardo恶意地说，“肯定是身体不好。”  
　　  
　　Michele抓住弟弟做乱的双手手腕压在枕头上，俯下身啃咬Eduardo的锁骨和胸膛。圣保罗和迈阿密从来都深受太阳神眷顾，常年都披拂着耀目的阳光；Eduardo在这两个地方长大，热带气候少有机会能看到雪花，Eduardo却有一身白雪般的肌肤。而他又格外敏感，一旦情动，浑身上下都会蒸腾成漂亮的粉红色，像一颗巨大的等待被品尝的蜜桃。Michele用想要吸出来什么东西似的力道吮吸着弟弟胸前的两点，他看着弟弟在自己身下像开苞的花朵那样绽放，喘息着用阴茎戳着弟弟下身若隐若现的幽地。  
　　  
　　“你真想试试我身体好不好？”他喘息着问，抓过一个枕头塞到弟弟腰下，“你马上就知道了。”  
　　  
　　他用膝盖顶开Eduardo想要合拢的双腿，Eduardo不甘心地踢着脚，还想从哥哥的桎梏里逃脱。Michele毫不客气地在弟弟胯部拍了两下，干脆把他翻过来让他背对自己，然后用一只胳膊固定住弟弟的腰让他跪起来。  
　　  
　　“老实点，”他在弟弟因为跪姿而凸出来的一对蝴蝶骨上咬了两口，“我本来想直接在衣柜上操你，想到我们Dudu可是娇贵的豌豆公主所以没舍得。你再不老实，我就把你吊起来按在衣柜上插你了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo不动了，Michele很满意自己的威慑力。他搂着Eduardo，从枕头下摸出来润滑剂。  
　　  
　　“你居然就把这个东西放在床上，”Eduardo撇嘴，“流氓。”  
　　  
　　Michele把润滑剂递过来，Eduardo不情不愿地扭开了瓶盖又递回去。他脸红得要滴血，简直想把自己整个人都塞进床垫里。  
　　  
　　“Dudu今天火气怎么这么大。”Michele笑着说，动作轻柔地触碰弟弟的穴口，旋转着插入一根手指，“到底谁惹你生气了？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo不说话，Michele也没有逼问。他很有耐心，也知道用什么办法能撬开弟弟的嘴——他把手指加到两根，张开成剪刀状在弟弟身体里抽动，熟练地找到Eduardo体内的敏感点，不轻不重地用指尖按揉那个小小的凹陷。Eduardo没过一会就失了力气，全靠Michele搂着他的腰才没有一头栽倒在床上。他用鼻音喘息着，不自觉地用手抚摸自己的性器，收缩着小穴想抵抗体内窜上来的那股酸胀。Michele覆在他背上，有一下没一下啄吻他的耳垂。Eduardo哭泣似的抽噎一声，不情不愿地射在床单上。Michele把手指抽出来，把精液在弟弟的肚子上涂开。  
　　  
　　“还不说？”他揉搓着弟弟软趴趴红通通的阴茎，自己则顶着Eduardo的屁股磨蹭，在那个泛着水光来回翕合的小口外轻轻戳刺，就是不肯进去。  
　　  
　　高潮后敏感得脚趾都蜷起来的Eduardo根本受不了Michele的这一系列动作，几乎立刻缴械投降。  
　　  
　　“我讨厌你，”他没头没脑地说，“我都看到了——那个女生的胸都贴你身上了！还有另一个！你还喝她杯子里的饮料！那杯子上还有口红印呢！”  
　　  
　　他控诉着，小小地抽了下鼻子：“花花公子。”  
　　  
　　Michele趴在弟弟身上笑了好一会，Eduardo气得想用巴西柔术把他甩下去再用肘关节卡住他喉咙。可是Michele尽管笑得停不下来，却还是紧紧地搂着弟弟。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他止住笑声以后在弟弟后颈上亲了好几下，“是我的错——我没注意那个女生靠我那么近，我当时的心思都在手里的牌上呢。”  
　　  
　　“还有另一个——”Michele一边说，一边大发慈悲地撞进弟弟的身体，Eduardo猝不及防间被进入，因而小小地惊叫一声，手指抓皱了身下的床单。Michele搂着他把弟弟的臀尖按在自己小腹上不让他逃脱，凶狠地插到最深处。  
　　  
　　“另一个，”他说，声音因为带上情欲而微微沙哑，“是我以前太轻浮了，没意识到这样不对。”  
　　  
　　Michele把阴茎抽出来三分之一，狰狞的一截凶器露出穴口，Michele紧接着又用更大的力气把它楔回弟弟的屁股里。Eduardo被这一下噎得几乎失了声，他的小腹鼓起来，被撑出一个明显的形状。Michele以这个力度猛烈地顶了十数下，皮肤雪白的白雪公主被他蹂躏得泪水涟涟，瘫软着像是伴随着春天来临而开始融化的雪人。Michele的一对囊袋随着他抽插的动作“啪啪地拍在弟弟的屁股上，很快就落下两片明显的红印。Eduardo昏昏沉沉咬着自己的手背，他还记得楼下还坐着Michele的一堆朋友，不想被他们听见这淫荡的动静。  
　　  
　　Michele空出一只手抚摸弟弟的脖颈和下颌，握着Eduardo的阴茎帮他纾解。他几乎吻遍了Eduardo的后背，最后把嘴唇凑到弟弟耳边。  
　　  
　　“Dudu在吃醋。”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　“我……我没有。”Eduardo嘴硬地为自己辩解。他说不出完整的句子，两个单词都被撞成了好几截。Michele不管不顾，他在弟弟的身体里抽插着，来回碾压弟弟柔软紧致的肠道，在Eduardo体内深处不知疲倦地捣弄，手指则在弟弟身上每一处敏感带游走。Eduardo被他揉弄得毫无力气，从前列腺传来的一阵阵刺激让他头晕目眩，眼前都是晃动的白光。过了不知多久，Michele把他翻过来亲吻他脸上的眼泪，Eduardo才意识到他们已经结束了这一轮。他的腿根还在痉挛，没合拢的后穴汩汩地出精。Michele看他似乎缓不过来，于是把弟弟拖到床边让他双脚垂地，自己跪在地上帮Eduardo口出来一次。  
　　  
　　Eduardo事后毫无愧疚之心，他指使Michele帮自己洗了澡还换了床单，然后把被子一裹睡觉了。Michele翻出来一个冰袋贴在脸上，换了身衣服下去见自己的朋友们，客气地请他们改天再来。有几个女生神情异样地盯着他看了半天。  
　　  
　　“你看见了吗？”离开Saverin家以后，几个女孩聚在一起八卦。  
　　  
　　“看见了，”其中一个感慨，“抽了一耳光还把胳膊都挠破了，Michele这个私密女友可真强悍。”  
　　  
　　“怪不得他要来这度假，原来是金屋藏娇。”她们议论着走远了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Sandra和几位太太们约了去巴黎购物，本来预计今晚回家，却因为遇上暴雨而推迟了一天行程。Roberto因为商务去了里约，Alex赶回别墅的时候，餐厅里冷冷清清的，只坐着一个捂着半边脸、用一只手吃饭的Michele。  
　　  
　　“脸怎么了？”Alex放下公文包开始解领带，语气里掩饰不住的揶揄，“谁家小姐赏你的？”  
　　  
　　Michele竖起叉子指指楼上。  
　　  
　　“Saverin家那个。”他说。  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
